militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2d Bombardment Squadron
The 2d Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment as a B-52 Squadron was with the Strategic Air Command 22d Bombardment Wing stationed at March AFB, California. It was inactivated on 1 October 1982. The unit was redesignated as the 2d Strategic Squadron as a KC-135 Rotational Squadron with the 306th Strategic Wing and was last active at RAF Mildenhall, England in 1992. History Established as a medium bombardment squadron in 1940 under the GHQAF Northeast Air District; being assigned B-18 Bolos and stationed at Langley Field, Virginia. Received early production B-26 Marauder aircraft in late 1941. After the Pearl Harbor Attack, deployed to California and flew antisubmarine patrols over the central and southern California coast. Deployed to the new Fifth Air Force in Australia during February 1942, carrying out combat operations over Papua New Guinea in support of Allied ground forces engaging the invading Japanese beginning in April. Engaged in combat throughout the Southwest Pacific Area, being re-equipped with B-25 Mitchells in 1943, and very long range B-24 Liberator heavy bombers in 1944. Fought in the 1944-1945 Philippines Campaign, continuing raids on Japanese forces on Okinawa in 1945. Squadron demobilized after the Japanese Capitulation, however carried as a B-29 Superfortress Very Heavy bombers and assigned to Twentieth Air Force in 1946 but not manned or equipped. Returned to the United States and assigned to Strategic Air Command at March AFB in 1948, operating B-29s. Deployed to Okinawa and flew combat operations over North Korea after the breakout of the Korean War in 1950, remaining attached to Far East Air Force Bomber Command until returning to the United States in October. Operated B-29s under SAC until 1953, upgraded to B-47 Stratojet medium bombers. Engaged in worldwide training exercises throughout the 1950s and early 1960s until the B-47 was phased out of the inventory. Equipped with B-52B Stratofortresses for training in 1963; then operational B-52Ds in 1966. Deployed to Western Pacific bases during the Vietnam War and conducted combat operations over Indochina, engaging in Operation Arc Light, Linebacker I and Linebacker II raids over North Vietnam until 1973. Returned to the United States and stood nuclear alert until being inactivated in 1982. Reactivated with the 306th Strategic Wing in 1989 and operated the European Tanker Task Force rotational KC-135 Stratotanker aircraft operating from RAF Mildenhall. Lineage * Constituted 2d Bombardment Squadron on 1 January 1938 : Redesignated: 2d Bombardment Squadron (Medium) and activated on 1 February 1940 : Redesignated: 2d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 3 February 1944 : Redesignated: 2d Bombardment Squadron (Very Heavy) on 30 April 1946 : Redesignated: 2d Bombardment Squadron (Medium) on 28 July 1948 : Redesignated: 2d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 15 September 1963 : Inactivated on 1 October 1982 : Redesignated: as the 2d Strategic Squadron on 19 December 1988. : Activated: on 1 January 1989. : Inactivated: on 31 March 1992. Assignments * 22d Bombardment Group, 1 February 1940 * 22d Bombardment Wing, 16 June 1952 – 1 October 1982 * 306th Strategic Wing, 1 January 1989 – 31 March 1992 Stations * Bolling Field, Washington, D.C., 1 February 1940 * Langley Field, Virginia, 14 November 1940 * Muroc AAF, California, c. 9 December 1941 – 29 January 1942 * Archerfield Airport (Brisbane), Australia, 25 February 1942 * RAAF Base Amberley (Ipswich Afld), Australia, 2 March 1942 * RAAF Base Townsville, Australia, 7 April 1942 * Reid River Airfield, Australia, 9 April 1942 * Dobodura Airfield, New Guinea, 9 October 1943 * Nadzab Airfield, New Guinea, 19 December 1943 * Owi Airfield, Schouten Islands, Netherlands East Indies, 11 August 1944 * Dulag, Leyte, Philippines, c. 19 November 1944 * Angaur Airfield, Palau Islands, c. 28 November 1944 * Guiuan Airfield, Samar, Philippines, 26 January 1945 * Clark Field, Luzon, Philippines, March 1945 * Motobu Airfield, Okinawa, 18 August 1945 * Fort William McKinley, Luzon, 23 November 1945 * Motobu Airfield, Okinawa, 15 May 1946 * Smoky Hill AFB, Kansas, 18 May 1948 * March AFB, California, 10 May 1949 – 1 October 1982 * RAF Mildenhall, England, 1 January 1989 – 31 March 1992 : Operated from Kadena AFB, Okinawa, c. 9 July – c. 30 October 1950 : Deployed at: RAF Wyton, England, 5 September – 9 December 1951 : Deployed at: RAF Upper Heyford, England, 9 December 1953 – 5 March 1954 Aircraft * B-18 Bolo, 1940–1941 * B-26 Marauder, 1941–1943 * B-25 Mitchell, 1943–1944 * B-24 Liberator, 1944–1945 * B-29 Superfortress, 1946–1953 * B-47 Stratojet, 1953–1963 * B-52 Stratofortress : B-52B, 1963–1966; B-52D, 1966–1982 * KC-135 Stratotanker (Rotational Aircraft - European Tanker Task Force), 1 January 1989 – 31 March 1992 See also * United States Army Air Forces in Australia * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II 002 Category:Military units and formations in California 002